


Пуансеттия под ядовитым дождем

by Saysly



Series: D/s Hydra Husbands [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Пуансеттия прекраснейшая (молочай прекраснейший, рождественская звезда) - зимой зацветает небольшими пуговками-цветочками, обрамленными яркими прицветниками красных, розовых, белых тонов. Обычно пуансеттию покупают в канун Нового года или Рождества, в качестве временного декора. После того, как цветение заканчивается и прицветники опадают, от растения избавляются. Происходит это потому, что пуансеттия очень капризна. У многих незадачливых цветоводов она загнивает уже в первые месяцы пребывания в доме, у других – больше никогда не зацветает. За рождественской звездой нужен особый уход, учитывающий ее тропическое происхождение, четкие периоды покоя и вегетации. В этом случае она будет радовать вас долгие годы, зацветая заново каждый декабрь. А цвести она может целых 3-4 месяца! Поэтому подружиться с ней и сохранить все-таки стоит, несмотря на трудности.</p></blockquote>





	Пуансеттия под ядовитым дождем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a poinsettia in poison rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334752) by [hobbitual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitual/pseuds/hobbitual). 



Джек не позволял ему кончить три дня.

— Я тут думал, — сказал он. — Ты вечно несешь эту херню про «порядок через боль» и кичишься тем, что сможешь вытерпеть всё, что я тебе предложу. Сделать для меня всё. Суровый мужик, да? Коммандер Рамлоу, грёбаный крутой мачо, не страшащийся боли. Ничто не может заставить Рамлоу расплакаться. Я решил, нам стоит проверить это. Проверить, действительно ли ты на это способен.

Так вот, три дня. Броку запретили трогать себя на неделю, и прошло целых три дня. Это была проверка. Проверка, прохождение которой должно было доказать Джеку, что он может углубить их отношения, доказать, что Брок серьезен в том, чего он хочет. Он может с этим справится. Никаких проблем. Он может. Он вовсе не думает об одном лишь сексе. Что такого особенного в том, чтобы спустить в очередной раз? Нет ничего исключительного в ощущении, когда тебе сосут член. Или ты сосешь. Или в ощущении от долбящегося в задницу члена. Чтобы тебя ткнули мордой в матрас, или в пол, или...

Нет. Он в порядке. У него, блядь, все великолепного. Его мозг абсолютно не зависит от члена. Кто сказал, что настоящий мужчина должен быть помешан на сексе? Брок Рамлоу — самый мужественный мужик на проклятой планете. Нет ничего, с чем Рамлоу не может справиться. Такая фигня, как необходимость кончить, вообще его не занимает.

Он в охренительном порядке. Все хорошо. Все замечательно. Все...

— Хм, что ж тебя заставило так обиженно надуться, принцесса?

Блядь.

Брок выпрямляется из сгорбленного положения, в котором провел большую часть последнего часа и смотрит вверх на Джека. Джека в обтягивающей черной футболке, идеально облегающей его грудные мышцы, в джинсах, облегающих мускулистые бедра, в тяжелых рабочих ботинках, о которых он прекрасно знает, что они могут отправить его на седьмое небо, просто оказавшись возле его лица...

— Я не дуюсь, придурок. Боже. Чего тебе надо?

Джек рассматривает его, прищурив глаза и ухмыляясь, затем нарочито медленно двигается в его сторону, пока не оказывается прямо перед Броком, возвышаясь над ним подобно башне и едва не тычась своей проклятой ширинкой прямо Броку в лицо.

— Просто думал о тебе, лапушка. Пытался вычислить, чем занята твоя голова. Не слишком разгорячился и возбудился, я надеюсь? Шее не слишком жарко?

Брок чувствует, как его лицо заливается краской от слов, которые выбирает Джек. Конечно, он постарается выдоить максимум из происходящего.

— Роллинз, ты просто сказка. Я в охрененном порядке. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты проверял меня каждую гребаную секунду, будто я чертов маленький...

Джек оказывается у него за спиной раньше, чем Броку удается закончить предложение. Большая ладонь Джека сжимается на его горле, и он не может дышать, тем более говорить. Он не может пошевелиться. Он как олень, застигнутый врасплох светом фар. Его член, остававшийся в полувставшем состоянии в последний час благодаря его тщетным попыткам не думать о сексе, затвердевает полностью, как только он чувствует прикосновение Джека к своей коже.

— Если бы я знал, как ты будешь сучиться из-за невозможности спустить в любой момент, когда тебе приспичит, я бы заклеил твой чертов рот скотчем. Ты думаешь, это игра такая? Дурацкое пари, сколько времени протянет Рамлоу, не дроча свой жалкий огрызок, чтобы показать старому злому Джеку, насколько он крут? Это не игра, принцесса. Это тест.

Пальцы Джека даже не сжимаются на его шее, всего лишь легонько прикасаются к коже, но ему кажется, будто из него выдавили весь воздух. Он практически не в состоянии сделать столь необходимый вдох, набраться смелости для ответа. К тому моменту, когда он наконец вдыхает достаточно и облизывает губы, Джек усиливает хватку вокруг его горла.

— Я... я прошу прощения. Сэр. Простите, сэр. Я не хотел... проявить неуважение к вам. Я не считаю это игрой, сэр. Вам не нужно за-закле... заклеивать мне рот. Сэр. Я... Я имею в виду, вы можете делать то, что вам хочется, сэр, я серьезно к этому отношусь, я... черт.

Он опять заговаривается. Он посмотрел достаточно порно, чтобы знать, что сказать, он хотел этого так давно, что не помнит, когда начал, он должен знать, что сказать, он должен правильно себя вести, он должен сделать так, чтобы Джек гордился им. Он не может облажаться раньше, чем что-то вообще начнется.

Из скачущих мыслей его вырывает низкий, рокочущий смех Джека. Тот скользит пальцами вдоль по шее Брока и кладет их ему на подбородок, грубо сжав до боли в костях. Член Брока вздрагивает, на кончике собирается капелька смазки. Он мог бы посмеяться над иронией: он полностью забыл о том, насколько он был возбужден.

— Давай ты успокоишься немного, лапушка, — говорит Джек, и Брок слышит усмешку в его голосе. — Нет необходимости извиняться до посинения. Я скажу тебе, когда пора начинать сожалеть. И откуда этот «сэр» вылез, а? Мы с тобой этого не обговаривали, обсуждая планы на неделю. Только о том, что ты хочешь показать мне, что способен делать то, что тебе велят. Принимать любой приказ и с радостью его выполнять. Ты хотел принадлежать мне, помнишь? Разве ты не это сказал? Сделать себя моим. Хотел увидеть, как настоящий мужчина берет то, что хочет, да? Столько пустой болтовни, а показать-то и нечего. Ну разве ты не персик.

Брок цепляется за каждое слово, и ему приходится потратить секунду, чтобы понять, что Джек закончил говорить. Он дает смыслу его слов как следует впитаться в мозг и чувствует, как его брови сходятся на переносице вместе с вернувшимся раздражением.

— Я... погоди минутку, Роллинз, ты не можешь просто... блядь! Я сам могу о себе позаботиться, что еще за ненастоящий мужчина, какого хрена ты...

И ладонь Джека полностью накрывает его рот, впиваясь пальцами в щеку, а свободная рука плотно обхватывает торс. Он оказывается в несокрушимой хватке и не может... не может...

— Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, золотко, — шепчет Джек в ухо Брока, обжигая горячим дыханием и пугая сталью в голосе. — Но мне кажется, что ты забыл, с кем говоришь.

Брок чувствует, как расслабляется его тело, как горит лицо, он не помнит, что делало его таким расстроенным. На что тут злиться, когда он ощущает себя настолько... защищенным? Он никогда...

Он слышит, что Джек что-то говорит ему, но звук слабый, и очень далекий, и вообще не имеет сейчас никакого значения, правда ведь?  
Но Джек говорит громче, прорываясь сквозь пелену. Броку больше не удается удерживаться за это чувство защищенности, зато он снова может сфокусироваться. Боже, что за хрень с ним была?

Джек пристально всматривается в Брока, словно пытаясь разглядеть что-то в его глазах. Его губы кривит легкая ухмылка, и Брок абсолютно не понимает, с какого хрена ему так смешно.

— Ты вернулся на планету Земля, Рамлоу? Хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Брок проводит ладонью по лицу, пытаясь восстановить свою самоуверенность и понять, что сейчас произошло. Почему... почему он ощущал себя как под кайфом просто от того, что Роллинз его обнимал? Очевидно же, что Джек не будет обращаться с ним так, будто он сделан из грёбаного стекла, он способен вытерпеть грубость, но. Он не понимает.

Джек продолжает ухмыляться.

— Ты, блядь, собираешься сказать мне, в чем тут прикол? Я... Просто объясни или иди нахрен, Роллинз, — рычит Брок, отвернувшись от Джека. У него нет времени на эту херню. Может быть, они оба просто зря тратят время. Если он даже сосредоточиться не может, то в чем вообще смысл?

Прежде, чем Брок успевает забраться мыслями дальше, Джек оказывается перед ним. Снова возвышаясь над ним. Когда Джек успел стать таким огромным?

— Ты просто лакомство, золотко. Ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия о том, насколько ты особенный. Иди сюда, дай папочке приласкать тебя на минутку.

Брок снова вздрагивает из-за слов Джека и чувствует, как у него расширяются глаза и распахивается рот, но он... он даже не знает, что сказать в ответ. Он всегда находил, что ответить Джеку. Но сейчас он может только слушать.

Джек снова затягивает Брока в объятие, уже не такое грубое, как до этого, но крепкое. Брок тихо фыркает от того, что ему это чертовски нравится.

Пока Джек не устраивает подбородок ему на макушку. Ни за что, блядь.

— Роллинз, клянусь богом...

Джек стискивает сильнее, и теперь это похоже на то, что было раньше, и Брок почти мгновенно затыкается. Он просто... Не может снова всё испортить.

— Я знаю, что тебе нужно, сладкий. Знал с того момента, как встретил тебя, чего ты жаждешь и надеешься от кого-нибудь получить. Порядок через боль и вся эта херня, я высмеивал тебя, но я тебя понимаю, на самом деле. Тебе нужен кто-то контролирующий, кто будет принимать за тебя решения. Кто иногда будет причинять тебе боль, да? Мы говорили об этом. Я могу быть таким для тебя. Я могу показать тебе вещи, которые тебе и не снились, принцесса. И я знаю, что тебе нравится, когда я с тобой так говорю, не пытайся спрятать это.

Конечно, Джек в этом уверен, потому что Брок краснеет и у него по-прежнему стоит. У него стоял все это время, даже когда он... исчез на мгновение; а после того, что Джек сказал, возбуждение становится уже невозможно игнорировать.

Брок вжимается лицом в грудь Джека, чтобы его слова стали глуше, но их все равно можно разобрать.

— Три дня достаточно долго, Роллинз. У меня терпение как у грёбаного святого, но неделя — это перебор, и ты прекрасно знаешь это.

И рука Джека оказывается у него в волосах, жестко тянет его голову назад, заставляя мышцы шеи гореть, и — черт побери, он снова испытывает то ощущение, которое возвращается к нему каждый раз, когда Джек ведет себя с ним грубо. Джек снова говорит ему в ухо, и Броку кажется, что он чувствует прикосновение зубов к коже.

— Теперь я точно знаю, что ты забыл, с кем ты разговариваешь. Куда пропал этот «сэр», а? А? Куда подевались эти твои «простите, сэр, я буду хорошо себя вести»? Ты забыл это все, потому что тебе один раз стало тепло и уютно внутри, и ты решил, что можешь снова вести себя как сучка, и думать, будто ты стоишь больше грязи на моих ботинках, даже после того, как провалил проверку, с которой мечтал справиться? Не можешь удержать мысли подальше от своего члена даже пару дней, это просто убого. Думаешь, будто знаешь, как это работает, только потому что посмотрел порно? Пялишься на ошейники, когда думаешь, что я не обращаю внимания на то, чем ты занят в интернете; говоришь со своим папочкой так, словно у тебя здесь есть какие-то права. Тебе стоит начать думать лучше, принцесса.

Черт. Почему это срабатывает каждый раз, как это вообще работает? Голос Джека звучит так глубоко и уверенно, словно ему принадлежит весь этот проклятый мир, он не может...

Брок чувствует, как у него подламываются ноги, он больше не может удерживать свое тело прямо, он готов упасть на колени. И разве это не будет правильной вещью?

Однако, Джек снова притягивает его к себе, прежде чем ему удается оказаться там, где ему хочется быть.

— Не сейчас, сладкий. Разве ты не хочешь получить то, что хочешь? Папочка чувствует прилив щедрости. Куда подевались твои сладкие речи? Тебе придется поработать для того, чтобы получить свою награду раньше времени.

Поработать для этого... Брок может поработать для этого. Он может быть хорошим, он может сделать это. Он способен заставить Джека гордиться тем, насколько чертовски хорошим он может быть.

Брок делает судорожный вдох, позволяет себе полностью прильнуть к Джеку и начинает говорить все, что Джек хочет услышать. Может быть, ему удастся впечатлить Джека. Удастся заставить его гордиться, удастся заставить сделать для него все те славные вещи, которые он ему обещал.

— Да, сэр. Простите, сэр, за попытку указать вам, что вы должны делать. За мысли, что мне это сойдет с рук. Я был плохим, я... я плохой мальчик. Мне нужно, чтобы вы наказали меня, сэр. Папочка... Научи меня быть хорошим. Научи, как угождать тебе. Я твой, Джек, сэр, я принадлежу тебе, подчиняюсь тебе. Я хочу... чувствовать, как ты... ой, бля!..

В какой-то момент, пока Брок говорил, Джек расстегнул ему штаны, достал член и крепко сжал, вернув его в сознание.

— Черт, Рамлоу, ты в самом деле смотрел порно, да? — Джек откровенно над ним смеется, сменив сжатие на грубые движения ладони, заставляя Брока напряженно вздрагивать; прикосновения оказываются чертовски прекрасными после долгого перерыва.

— Ты все нормально делаешь для того, кто понятия не имеет, что именно он делает. Я тебя научу. Превращу тебя в послушную сучку, только для себя. Добуду тебе ошейник с подписью «Принцесса» на подвеске, потому что я знаю, как сильно тебе это нравится. Ты так долго ждал этого, правда? Думал, что продержишься целую неделю, разве не прелесть. Я согласился на это только потому, что знал — в тебе этого нет. Пока я не наложу на тебя руки и не покажу тебе, как быть по-настоящему хорошим мальчиком.

Черт, Брок не... Он просто не может поверить, что это всё льется изо рта Роллинза, что он вообще слышит, как кто-то говорит что-то настолько похабное и прекрасное. Его дыхание из просто тяжелого становится прерывистым, его бедра толкаются навстречу продолжающемуся нажиму и поглаживаниям, и Джек удерживает его от более сильных движений ладонью на боку. Он не сможет продержаться достаточно долго, не сможет, не когда всё ощущается настолько хорошо, что ему кажется, будто он летит по воздуху.

— Не продержишься слишком долго, даже можешь не говорить мне об этом. Я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты себя знаешь, Рамлоу. Я знаю, что тебя заводит, что заставляет извиваться, что заставляет кончать с такой силой, что ты вообще перестаешь что-либо чувствовать. И я могу сделать еще лучше. Я могу взять всё, что придет тебе в голову, и сделать это лучше, чем мог бы сделать кто угодно другой. Привязать тебя к кровати, бросить тебя там, вернуться, когда я буду в настроении, заткнуть тебе рот. Лупить и хлестать тебя, пока ты не начнешь кричать, умоляя остановиться и не останавливаться. Прикрепить к твоему ошейнику поводок и тянуть с такой силой, что ты не сможешь дышать. Сделать тебя таким счастливым, каким ты никогда даже не мечтал быть. Заставить тебя сидеть у моих ног, обожая каждую секунду этого, потому что я знаю, что ты мой. Ты получишь всё это, принцесса. Всё это и больше.

Блядь. Ёбаный ад. Брок сейчас... он не может... он так долго ждал, он...

— О боже, Джек, сэр, блядь! Папочка! Я... черт! Блядь!..

И Брок кончает, кончает так сильно, что перед глазами пляшут звезды, черт, как Джек делает это с ним с такой легкостью? Он... вот же черт.

Брок чувствует что-то горячее и липкое на подбородке и щеках, опасно близко к глазам, он...

Он кончил на собственное лицо.

А Джек смеется, Брок чувствует вибрацию там, где лицо Джека прижимается к его плечу.

— Роллинз, какого хера, ты, блядь, специально это сделал, быть такого не может...

— Конечно, специально, лапушка, — соглашается Джек, поворачивая Брока в своих руках. — И разве это не самая очаровательная заляпанная спермой мордашка, какую я когда-либо видел?

Брок чувствует, как по лицу разливается краска, новым слоем поверх горячечного румянца от разрядки, которой он дожидался три дня, и упрямо отворачивается.

Джек хватает его за подбородок и поворачивает обратно, заставляя Брока смотреть ему в глаза.

— Прекрати это, не будь плохим. Разве ты не рад, ты же получил то, что хотел? И не дуйся.

Брок закусывает губу от досады, но продолжает смотреть Джеку в глаза. Он не дулся, черт побери! Брок Рамлоу не дуется.

— Да, я рад. Спасибо. Сэр. Я... Мне жаль, что я не продержался неделю. Может быть, если бы ты не крутился вокруг, неся ерунду об ошейниках, я...

Джек улыбается Броку, и его улыбка настолько теплая, что тот даже не может продолжать возмущаться.

— В следующий раз, солнышко. Ты справишься с этим в следующий раз. Теперь поцелуй папочку.

Брок вспыхивает, и молча ругает себя за это, но все равно встает на цыпочки и кладет руки на плечи Джека. Он целует его со всей страстностью, какую умудряется собрать, все еще ощущая слабость в коленях после их недавнего занятия.

Отстранившись, Джек лукаво улыбается Броку и большим пальцем стирает сперму с его щеки.

— Теперь пойдем найдем ошейник, который тебе понравится, принцесса.

**Author's Note:**

> Пуансеттия прекраснейшая (молочай прекраснейший, рождественская звезда) - зимой зацветает небольшими пуговками-цветочками, обрамленными яркими прицветниками красных, розовых, белых тонов. Обычно пуансеттию покупают в канун Нового года или Рождества, в качестве временного декора. После того, как цветение заканчивается и прицветники опадают, от растения избавляются. Происходит это потому, что пуансеттия очень капризна. У многих незадачливых цветоводов она загнивает уже в первые месяцы пребывания в доме, у других – больше никогда не зацветает. За рождественской звездой нужен особый уход, учитывающий ее тропическое происхождение, четкие периоды покоя и вегетации. В этом случае она будет радовать вас долгие годы, зацветая заново каждый декабрь. А цвести она может целых 3-4 месяца! Поэтому подружиться с ней и сохранить все-таки стоит, несмотря на трудности.


End file.
